


Only a Target

by LegendaryDreamer



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDreamer/pseuds/LegendaryDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another mission to take out a target for the Cardinal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Target

~*~ 

Every man in the tavern turned his head when she walked in with a confidence in her beauty that had them all stare in open lust. It was something she rarely noticed now, but Anne strode to a corner table to await her set target. As she lowered the hood of her cape, dark, curly hair fell from its constraints to reach her shoulders. The vivid green of the cape matched her eyes, which expertly surveyed the room. 

From the opposite side a figure began to move towards her. She noted he matched the description she’d been given. _That didn’t take too long._ Tall and blonde haired, he walked with the confidence of a former soldier. 

“Are you waiting on someone, madame?” 

Anne leaned forward so the cleavage within her crimson dress’ bustier held his gaze. 

“That may depend on what he has to offer.” She then patted the chair next to hers, and continued her act as he sat down. “A glass of wine would be a great start.” 

The gentleman signaled to a barmaid who came over and took their order. _Pity, he is quite handsome._ It seemed to be such a waste, but her orders were clear. He leaned in closer so he could whisper in her ear. 

“I don’t remember seeing you around before. Are you new?” 

Deception was her forte and she replied without any hesitation, turning so her lips brushed his cheek. 

“You’ve just never crossed my path until now.” 

Anne smiled, and reclined back into her chair as the barmaid returned with their drinks, a glass of wine and mug of mead. 

Before taking a swig of his drink, the blonde soldier made another inquiry. Raising his eyebrows he shifted closer to her, and bent in so their eyes locked. 

“May I ask who I’m sharing this lovely evening with?” 

With a sideways glance Anne lifted her glass in a mock toast, “Katrine.” 

He returned the gesture, and tilted his head. “To the Lady Katrine.” 

~*~ 

The night proceeded as she’d hoped, with some stimulating conversation and light physical contact. Enough to ensure that he’d leave with her, but not too much that it would spoil her surprise at the end of the evening. 

Eventually the time came to proceed to the next step, she convinced him they should leave and head to the local inn to rent a room for the evening. While he took a moment and paid their bar tab, Anne shifted her arm to grip his waist and placed a firm kiss on his lips. 

“That’s just the beginning.” Anne teased as she rose from her chair, walked towards the tavern doors, and stood beside them waiting. 

He joined her and grasped her hips as he initiated a kiss this time. Once he released her, he made a mock bow, “Shall we?” 

Anne merely nodded agreement, stepping out onto the town’s cobble streets. As they began their slow walk, her hand silently moved into a hidden pocket on her cape. The darkness of the night helped to cover up the small knife she now held in her hand. 

He wouldn’t make it past the next alley. 


End file.
